halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Type-4 Anti-Personnel Fragmentation Grenade
The Standard Issue Assault Anti-personnel Fragmentation Grenade, or commonly the Frag Grenade, is Pyroneous Industries cheapest, lightest and most explosive fragmentation grenade. It is used by standard battlefield operatives from the Covenant Pirates and Jiralhanae Kingdoms. It has a 25 metre blast radius and an effective lethal radius of 5 metres. It is useful for close combat infiltration, as it can ‘bounce’ off of surfaces and around corners. This is the perfect urban assault infiltrator but isn’t that stealthy. Overview The initial concept of this weapon originated from the fact that the Old Covenant did not have an effective fragmentation grenade, as useful as the UNSC’s. This was due to the and, more problematically, to the Spike Grenade’s stickiness. These two grenades also lacked the ability to bounce effectively off surfaces, which was a disadvantage for the Covenant infantry when they were caught in close quarter battles. This was one of the first weaponry issues to be addressed within the Pyroneous Industries’ armoury but it took a considerable amount of time to finalise due to technical and hardware configuration on such a small scale. Eventually they manufactured the grenade, one year after starting its development, and it was later released to the Jiralhanae Kingdoms military for first use prototyping. There was a massive positive response from the Brute infantry and the only issues, which the JAM found with it, were that it wasn’t explosive enough, despite. So they developed it further and enhanced the detonation core but could only increase the effective explosive range by three metres and the blast range by five. This was due to hardware safety and size and so they sent the new grenade back to various testing companies and found that its improvements were noticed. When all finalisations were completed, the armoury sent the design to the manufacturers for mass production. Mechanics The Grenade uses a pressure sensitive touch pad, which has to be held for one whole second and then the fuse initiates. The grenade has an inbuilt dial, which determines how long the fuse lasts, depending on the selected setting. There are four fuse settings: 3, 5, 7.5 and 10 seconds. These can be changed on the battlefield to suit the combat environment. Once the timer has reached its fuse end it sends an electronic signal that rejects the outer casing, for a higher destructive radius, and sparks the Disposible Pyron Combustion Core to initiate. A split second later the Pyronic core activates an overheat meltdown, which causes the grenade to explode. As it uses a plasmatic core, it can work in vacuums but no where near as well as it can in an atmospheric area. There are also oxycells, which are full of tightly compacted oxygen particles to enforce the combustion reaction. This severely helps in low oxygen atmospheres as it aids the combustion and ignites other chemicals in the surrounding air, therefore causing a bigger explosion. The grenade mechanics are quite simple but took a long time to design due to its small size. Remarks "We were low on ammo and were being flanked in an urban area. I let one of these babies rip and I blew the hell out of the enemy. They saved the last few remaining soldiers of our pack." –A JA Brute Ultra after an urban battle. "I think it makes us feel better now that we’re on par with those scrawny humans. This frag beats theirs. No arguments!" -A JA Brute Minor. ---- Category:Brutes